Turning the data collected by the Human Genome Project into knowledge is one of the biggest scientific challenges of the 21st Century. The enormous volume of DNA sequence data and protein data now collected cannot be accessed, manipulated, or analyzed without computers. However, the greatest bottlenecks involve software rather than hardware. In spite of current levels of sophistication, we still lack adequate theory and algorithms to reliably perform such fundamental tasks as recognizing gene boundaries. It will take a new generation of scientists trained in both the biological and mathematical sciences to push forward our nation's genomic agenda. Few universities have the infrastructure and human resources to mount a genomics training program of the scope possible at UCLA. This training grant will bring together faculty from 4 different schools and 15 departments in the university to address the current gap in scientific training. It will train both predoctoral and postdoctoral students in the art of genomics analysis and interpretation.